celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Branford
Terra Branford is a character from Final Fantasy, appearing in VI, Dissidia, as well as Kingdom Hearts. The member currently playing Terra joined as her on November 14, 2013, and has played her since. Background Terra is from the World of Balance and Ruin (FF VI) however, she was not born on that world rather on the Esper World. Her father (maduin) was an esper and her mother (Madeline) was human making her a half-breed of two very different races. Unfortunately, she did not spend much time as a child or otherwise on her home world. When she was only two-years old, the Gestahilain Empire raided and abducted Terra herself to raise her to be a living weapon. Under the guidance of Imperial general Kefka Palazzo, a slave crown was placed forcing her to obey his every command. Over the years she suffered much under Kefka’s grip, but most notably on one day the General wanting to gauge how her powers were developing, ordered her to burn fifty of the Empire’s best soldiers alive. Without any choices she committed an act that still haunts her. The torment may have never ended and she could very well still be a slave to the Empire if not for one particular mission. On an assignment with two other Imperial Troopers Biggs and Wedge, Terra traveled to Narshe. There in the township’s mine they discovered and esper frozen. As it awakened though, Biggs and Wedge were killed and Terra was rendered unconscious, later to be found with the slave crown finally removed from her head. With her head clearing she discovered that she could barely remember anything other than her name. Later that same day, the townspeople want to return Terra to the Empire however, Arvis (the old man whom first rescued her) fights against it and helps her to escape. During that and the subsequent pursuit of Imperial Troopers, Terra first meets Locke Cole and a group of Moogles. From there they travel together to the Kingdom of Figaro and from that point on she becomes a member of a resistance group known as the Returners. With other akin folk they wage a war against the Empire. It did not go well. Kefka using the Warring Triad from which all magic of the world sprung, destroys the Emperor and the World itself turning it into a barren wasteland. From the insurgence of power, the very fabrics of reality were torn and for a time – at least on the World of Balance and Ruin - time itself became distort and conjoined with other timelines. During this period, Kefka and Terra were thrown into a pocket dimension with her serving once more under his power as a Warrior of Chaos. They fought together for a time until she managed to be free of him and make her way to the leader of the opposing faction: Cosmos. There she is changed into a Warrior of Cosmos and fought against Chaos as it threatens the whole of reality. In victory the cycle of war ends and both she and Kefka return to the World they left behind. By the time she awoke again Kefka ruled the known World and had built and massive spiraling Tower from which he could hurl endless torment and magicks upon anyone that he wished. He sought to destroy the entire World, and for a time he did succeed as Terra lived in Mobliz watching over children whom had lost their parents in the destruction. In the end she was convinced to fight once more and to end the god that Kefka had become. After his defeat, Terra faded from the World of Ruin just after the precipice which would have restored the World. At the time believing fully, that the Warring Triad, Kefka and his Tower along with them were no more. Her powers faded and she flew off on Seifer's airship with her friends that escaped with her. In time, she knew that the World would recover; peoples would come together and rebuild all that a madman had taken in his destructive path. Yet, such was not so. Moments passed; at least they felt like only moments. Those that drift off into obscurity whilst staring at a setting sun somewhere off in the distance between veiled trees and a mountain at their crux. However, they were not just moments much more than that really. In the time it takes to bat or blink an eye, everything about how the way the World was supposed to work, changed. The Tower stood. Although it was impossible for it had been crumbling when they took off; it stood. Looming behind them like an unpleasant feeling that sends shivers down the spin and sticks the hair on the back up your neck up. Not only that but channeled through it, was power. Her power. Magic had returned to the World just as quickly as it had been extinguished, bending the laws of reality and restoring a piece of her that had been utterly lost minutes before. As a focal point to a new existence, the reborn Magic, opened pathways that linked one universe to another. Once connected, a force took most worlds, took her own. It all happened so fast, that only a blink in time truly passed. With a Man in Black at the helm, the airship turned and headed back towards Kefka's tower. Plains, mountains and forests with lakes and swaying trees flickered in and therefore out of existence. Then in no matter of time at all, there was no airship only a widespread field that rested at the base of foothills. Terra was alone and in solitude she gazed up at what could not be. Rather, what she though should not be. She had seen it destroyed, seen everything end. And yet here the World had not moved; it was if nothing had happened at all. In the end, Darkness took the World and she ventured into the Multiverse awakening in some strange place foreign to her. Involvement Terra arrived in the Multiverse within Pascal's laboratory. Shortly thereafter, she went to the Crater Coliseum where she fought Sita Vilosa. The two girls would later visit each other and exchange gifts on holidays -- Sita going to Terra's apartment on Christmas, and Terra going to Sita's on Valentine's Day. Currently, she is aiming to dethrone the ruler of Pandemonium. Coincidentally, so are Emperor Mateus and Variphyla. Powers and Capabilities Terra specializes in Fire spells, and those are currently her only form of offense, though she can also learn other elements. She has some melee training as well, and can use a sword with decent skill. Terra can transform into an Esper, a being of pure magic. While in this form, she is more aggressive with her magic use. Her speed also increases, and she even runs on all fours at times. Quotes "You are wrong though . . . I am no hero." ''-Terra to a former guard of Palamecia.'' "Turn now and run; run as fast as you can and don't you dare look back nor return. Otherwise, I'll destroy you." ''-Terra to the current ruler of Hell in Pandemonium. '' "Never lose that - the will to fight for someone you love. There is only good in that." ''-Terra to Sita Vilosa after a Coliseum bout. '' Trivia *Secretly Terra incredibly enjoys fluffy things: stuffed animals, moggles and what have you. So much so that on her official wiki page, her hobby is listed as fluffing moogles. *Her offical name is Tina in the original Japanese, however when FF VI was published worldiwde the name was altered to Terra to appear more foreign. The current player likes the altered version more. *Terra is Yoshitaka Amano's favorite character, having the most concept art by him out of any Final Fantasy interation to date. See also External links * Terra's Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters